


Tell Me a Story: Charlie Bone in the "Hello Kitty" Incident

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Series: Tell Me a Story [6]
Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Musical, Potter Puppet Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Manfred's "Hello Kitty" collection is exposed, no thanks to Ezekiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story: Charlie Bone in the "Hello Kitty" Incident

[ ](http://commons.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Stand_Noguera_Kitty_Madrid.jpg)

Sanrio Shop in Madrid, Spain with the Hello Kitty character outline as the entryway (Photo credit: Wikipedia)

Manfred Bloor had a huge “Hello Kitty” collection. In fact, his whole room was stacked with “Hello Kitty” stuff from top to bottom.

But no one knew that.

Until one day, Ezekiel wheeled himself into Manfred’s room looking for a marble that had gone missing. He laughed when he saw Manfred’s “ _Hello Kitty_ ” collection. He spent hours in Manfred’s playing with all his stuffed animals and playing cards and reading Manfred’s magazines.

Manfred saw his grandfather in his room and shooed him out. But Ezekiel was already planning to expose Manfred for the weird kid he was.

So that’s what led to that rather infamous incident in “ _The Old Traditional Story_ “:

> ( _boring music. everyone is at Bloor’s_ )
> 
> **Dr. Bloor:** Hello, and welcome to Bloor’s Academy of Fine Arts. ( _applause_ ) And here, I expect you to conduct yourselves as becoming of a fine arts student…
> 
> **Manfred:** BORING!
> 
> **Ezekiel:** Shut up, Manfred!
> 
> **Manfred:** Why don’t YOU?
> 
> **Dr. Bloor:** That’s enough, you two! And now, we will have the singing portion of our show. ( _Charlie and Billy walk to the stage and begin to sing_ )
> 
> **Charlie & Billy:** Oh I went down south just to get away from it all but somehow they whisked us away to the ball, we met pretty girls, but wizards carried us away, and they wouldn’t let us go! ( _applause_ )
> 
> **Ezekiel:** Me next! Me next! I wanna sing “ _The Spell of Love_ “!
> 
> **Manfred:** You nicked that from Potter Puppet Pals, didn’t you?
> 
> **Ezekiel:** Shut up, Manfred! I will sing! ( _music starts_ ) _Without the spell of love, the world would fall apart! You don’t need a wand when you have magic in your heart! All your other organs are useless pieces of flab, my friend, when compared to the spell of love! With love you can sing of the joy that it can bring, with love you can fly on a rainbow in the sky, with love you can dance without any pants on…_ ( _Ezekiel pulls his clothes off and is wearing Hello Kitty pajamas. record comes to a screeching halt. kids scream_ )
> 
> **Manfred:** Ugh! Grandpa, those are my Hello Kitty pajamas! Grrrrr!

I think Ezekiel needs to see Dr. Phil.


End file.
